A Strange Twist
by Lillian Amelia Lund
Summary: You know, slipping in the shower and cracking your head open like an egg is a pretty bad start to a day. Waking up in the world of Pokemon is an amazing continuation of a previously bad day. Realizing that your gender has been changed from male to female in the process? Well, I suppose we'll find out whether that's a good thing or a bad thing.


**Chapter One**

* * *

When I woke up on a normal Saturday morning, I didn't intend to slip in the shower and crack my skull open. I didn't intend to die there in a bloody and broken mess while my family assumed I was just taking a longer shower. I didn't expect to learn that everything about my religion was fake and that there was no heaven or hell. But life never seems to go exactly as you plan; it tends to throw a curve ball every now and again just to make sure you're paying attention, and unfortunately, I was not paying attention that day.

Sitting in a void of nothingness was definitely not how I had planned to spend my Saturday, but there wasn't much I could do about it now. I sat there in the void doing nothing for what could have been either an eternity or only a few seconds; time didn't seem to be as relevant in a place like this. Now, given how much fanfiction I had read in my lifetime, I was expecting some voice to come out of nowhere and start speaking to me, telling me about some grand destiny that awaited me in another world. Or perhaps some vision would flash through my mind and I would end up saving an entire world from destruction. But nope, instead, I simply woke with a jolt.

* * *

I jolted up to a sitting position and took in a deep breath of fresh air. My heart was beating quickly in my chest and it felt like I had just had the most terrifying nightmare of my life. After calming down a little bit, I took a look at my surroundings. Trees, grass, flowers, bushes…lovely. Now that I knew I was out in the wilderness, I just needed to figure out why. I strained my brain, searching for an answer, and I got one; my head had broken open like humpty dumpty this morning while I was in the shower. I cringed at the thought and reached up to feel the back of my head…but there was no wound, not even a bump, and to add to the strangeness, my hair was longer and smoother than I remember it being; it was now shoulder length.

It was now that I realized something was seriously wrong; not only was my hair much different than I remembered it being, but my hands were smaller, my skin was softer, and to top it all off I was wearing a purple shirt and a long white skirt reaching down to my ankles. Great. Perfect. In the middle of nowhere and dressed like a girl. Unbelievable.

But just as I finished that thought, I realized that something else wasn't quite right. There were small lumps on my chest that felt an awful lot like breasts, and down below…something was missing.

I screamed.

Then I started to panic. What had happened after I cracked my head? How had I become…a girl? None of it made any sense at all. Everything I had figured out up to now was that I got a major concussion, woke up in the woods, and somehow went from being a male to being a female. There were waaay too many blanks that I couldn't fill in. Did I even know my own name?

 _Sam. Sam is my name, right? I think it is, but who can be sure about even that anymore._

Just thinking about it wasn't going to help me at all; I needed to find someone, anyone that could possibly help me find out where I was. But with no civilization in sight, I simply had to arbitrarily choose a direction and start walking. To my pleasant surprise, it didn't take long before the trees parted and I could see a small town up ahead. Feeling a deep sense of relief, I ran into the town.

It was strange, the town had no roads or even dirt paths, just green grass as far as the eye could see. A few small log houses dotted the town alongside a much larger building with an orange roof, a building with a red roof, and one with a blue roof. My eyes widened as I slowly realized what that meant. I sprinted over to the red roofed building and read the sign on the outside: _**Pokémon Center**_ **.** I knew that's what it was. I had played Pokémon my whole life; my first had been Ruby Version and it had remained my favorite to this day, and looking around the town again, I knew this had to be Verdanturf Town. But…the orange roofed Pokémon Gym seemed a little out of place. It had never been there in the original or the remake.

I walked over to the Gym to check out the sign: _**Verdanturf Town Gym. Leader: Wally.**_

 _Really? Wally is the Gym Leader? The kid who was almost too frail to stand at the beginning of his journey? Well, that's interesting to say the least. But that doesn't matter right now! What the heck am I doing in the Hoenn Region?! Actually, you know what? I'm not even surprised anymore. After having my gender changed without my knowledge, I don't think I can be surprised about anything else that may or may not be happening._

 _In any case, I think for today I should just reserve one of the rooms at the Pokémon Center and try to figure out what I'm doing next…if they even have rooms. I guess I'll find out whether they have rooms like in the show or if this is an exact copy of the game._

I headed back over to the Pokémon Center, feeling oddly satisfied by the sound the automatic doors make. The inside was exactly the same as it looked in the game: Nurse Joy at the front counter, a small glass table off to one side with some cushioned seats set around it, bookcases and magazine racks in the corner with a few more seats over that way. The only thing that was different from the game was the upstairs area.

 _Oh thank heavens. They do have an upstairs area; hopefully that's where the Trainer's rooms are._

As I nervously made my way to the front counter, I noticed that the Pokémon Center was surprisingly empty; just a couple of kids reading magazines over by the rack. No one else. And come to think of it, there wasn't anyone outside either. It definitely seems strange, but I suppose I'm not really an authority on what people do here.

"E-excuse me." The voice that came out of my mouth was not my own. It was higher and more feminine than my own voice. I can't say it was unpleasant, but it was weird for sure.

Hello! Welcome to the Pokémon Center. May I help you?" Nurse Joy wore a cheerful smile and spoke in a bubbly tone, but it was obvious she had said that same line a million times before.

"Yes, I would like to reserve a room for tonight?" It came out sounding like a question.

"Very well." She reached under the counter and brought up a key, handing it to me. "Here is your room key. Please return it before tomorrow night."

"Okay, thank you very much." I said with a smile.

"Have a nice day, miss."

 _Miss? Ugh, I'm gonna have to get used to that, aren't I? At least I got a room though, so I accomplished something today. Just gotta keep putting one foot in front of the other. That's all._

Going up the stairs, I walked down a long hallway, repeatedly checking my key to make sure I was looking for the right room number before finally finding it. I smiled and slid the card key into the slot, unlocking the door. The room was pretty average; a bed, a bathroom, a small desk, and a tv. It was nothing fancy, but it was nice all the same. I flopped down on the bed and tried to make sense of the day's events.

 _I still don't understand how I got here, why I came here, and the biggest question: why my sex changed all of the sudden. Could any of this actually be real? Aren't I just dreaming? I mean, this is the Hoenn region in the Pokémon World, for crying out loud! Pokémon aren't real; they're just made up creatures created for a video game…right?_ _Gaaaaah! It's too frustrating to think about right now, and just thinking isn't gonna get me anywhere. I need to actually do something about it, but what can I do?_

A little voice in the back of my mind kept whispering to me about taking the Pokémon League challenge, and I was inclined to agree with it.

 _While I'm here I may as well have a good time, and besides that, if I travel all over the region I might be able to find something that can help me figure out what happened to me…eesh, I'm starting to sound like a really cringey fanfic. Whatever though, I guess I'll take a shower for starters and then figure out if there's any way I can get myself a Pokémon._

I hopped up from my spot on the bed and walked into the bathroom. Here, I got my first good look at my face since I woke up: I had shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, and a pretty face (If I do say so myself). In addition, there was a white flower in my hair just above my left ear.

I took the flower out of my hair and set it on the counter before starting to undress. It took me until I was down to just my underwear before I remembered…I'm a girl now. I started blushing before I could stop myself.

 _This is weird on way too many levels for me to be comfortable with. I know it's just my body, but it's still kinda embarrassing to see everything. Whatever, I just won't look for now; I'll get over this problem later._

I finished stripping down, trying my best not to look at certain parts of my body, before turning on the shower and stepping in. The water was warm and soothing which was nice after the kind of day I'd had. I felt my body start to relax as the water poured over me. I spent a sizable amount of time just standing there and enjoying the water. Eventually, I snapped out of my trance and finished with my shower, feeling a little awkward when it came time to use the body wash. I stepped out of the shower, tried my best to dry my hair, and wrapped a towel around myself as I stepped out of the bathroom.

Glancing out the window, I noticed it was beginning to get dark outside.

 _Maybe I'll just sleep for tonight and then I'll figure out getting a Pokémon in the morning. Getting a little rest would probably be good for me anyway._

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I'm not sure how this turned out to be honest. I'd like to say it was good, but I honestly don't know if it is. You guys let me know what you thought of it and if I should continue this story or not, because I really don't know. I've never tried any kind of gender bending before so I don't know how I did on that either.**

 **Let me know what you liked and what you didn't like, and how you think I could improve on my writing to make this more enjoyable for you guys.**

 **By the way, it's kinda hard for me to describe how characters look myself, so if you need a reference for what Sam looks like, her design is based on and really really close to that of the Aroma Lady trainer class from OR/AS.**

 **Also, I'm not gonna put this up in the description of the story because I don't really wanna broadcast it, but I'll be accepting a couple of OC's for this story. I'll lay out a template below for you to use and OC's are only accepted through PM.**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexual Orientation:

Wardrobe: (What outfits do they commonly wear?)

Backstory: (Nothing Mary Sue-ish please)

Personality: (This one is important. Give me as much detail as you can about it)

Appearance:

Type Specialization: (You don't have to have one if you don't want)

Pokémon: (Only do like one or two if you're a beginning Trainer.)

Role: (Just put down what role you'd like your character to play in this story)

Good or Evil:

 **I think that's everything, but please feel free to add anything that you feel is necessary.**

 **Thanks for Reading! Farvel!**


End file.
